Bitten - TV Series
Bitten is a Canadian television series based on the Women of the Otherworld Series of books that were written by author Kelley Armstrong.The name was inspired by the first book in the series.The show is produced as an original series for Space and the majority of the filming for the series was done in Toronto, Canada. The show ended in April 2016. During the course of the series, 33 episodes of Bitten aired over 3 seasons. About the Show Based on the critically acclaimed series of novels from Kelley Armstrong. Set in Toronto and upper New York State, BITTEN follows the adventures of 28-year-old Elena Michaels, the world’s only female werewolf. An orphan, Elena thought she finally found her “happily ever after” with her new love Clayton Danvers, until her life changed forever. With one small bite, the normal life she craved was taken away and she was left to survive life with the Pack. Production For a while, there was discussion of making a movie adaptation of this novel. Angelina Jolie was approached to play the central role of Elena. A script is still floating around for it. On 23 August 2012, Space announced that a full-season TV adaptation of Bitten would commence production in spring 2013. The 13-part series was scheduled to premiere in fall 2013 but was pushed back and premiered in January 2014. On 9 March 2013, it was announced that Laura Vandervoort would be cast as Elena Michaels. On May 22, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season of 10 episodes, with production beginning in Summer. On May 22, 2015, Space confirmed the series to be renewed for a third season with filming set to begin summer/fall 2015. It was confirmed in December 2015 that the third season of Bitten would be the show's final season. Music Todor Kobakov was hired to compose the score for the series. The Bitten – Score Soundtrack Vol. 1 was released on March 18, 2014. Home Releases On August 12, 2014, the full first season was released in the United States of America on Blu-ray and DVD. The special features for the first season includes a Behind-the-Scenes Featurette, Deleted Scenes, Split Screen Stunt Choreography and Audio Commentary with Laura Vandervort and Producers. The Complete Second Season was released on July 7, 2015. the special features for the second season includes a Behind-the-Scenes Featurette, Deleted and Extended Scenes, Stunt Choreography, Gag Reel, Gentling Video, Bitten New York Comic Con Panel and Innerspace: After Bite. The third season was released on DVD on July, 19, 2016. The complete Series was released on DVD on November, 10, 2016. Broadcast The series airs on Syfy in the United States and premiered in Australia on 8 August, 2015 on FOX8. The Series airs on the Space Channel In Canada. Season One Summons Elena Michaels, a werewolf trying to live a normal life, is summoned home by Jeremy Danvers the pack alpha when they come under attack by an unknown enemy. But returning to Stonehaven means facing Clayton Danvers, the only man Elena has ever loved, and the one who betrayed her by changing her into a werewolf. Prodigal Elena tries to keep Clayton at arms length, but he lets her know he'll do whatever it takes to get her back in his life for good. Elena uses the search for the deadly mutt as a distraction from her complicated personal life, but things get worse when a second dead body is found on Stonehaven's property. Trespass Elena and Clayton fall back into old patterns from their former relationship, which causes alarm for Elena who wants to forget the past. Together, they track down the Mutt at a warehouse, but find themselves in a sticky situation when the Mutt shifts to a wolf. Grief Elena and Clay must put aside their growing sexual frustration as they team up to discover who and why someone has turned serial killers into werewolves. Bitten Elena is overcome by her remembrance of her love affair with Clayton and how he betrayed her trust by changing her into a werewolf to make her his mate, but still defends him from those who accuse him of being behind the murders. Meanwhile, a former Pack member and rival to Clayton returns with information about the Mutt plot. Committed Elena leaves Stonehaven to return to Toronto, but Santos follows her and offers her a deal to escape from the Pack. Back at the Pack's home, Jeremy is challenged for control of his fellow werewolves. Stalking Daniel Santos is now revealed as the leader of the mutt uprising, and he requests a meet with the Pack to discuss a potential truce. The Pack sees the meet as an opportunity to trap the rebelling Mutts but once again, the mutts are one step ahead of them and some of the Pack end up being hurt. Prisoner Elena discovers that Jeremy was stabbed with a poisoned blade. In order to find out the type of poison used, Elena tracks down the girl who stabbed Jeremy. Clayton uses various tactics to try and get Cain to reveal where the Mutts are located. Although unsuccessful, Clayton does get Cain to reveal that Santos has hired Jimmy Koenig to go after the Pack. Vengeance Jimmy calls Jeremy for a meeting to end the fight old-school. They fought. Jimmy was about to kill Jeremy but Nick stepped in at time to finish Jimmy off. Elena is attacked by a mutt. Meanwhile, Philip confronts Logan to ask if he was having an affair with Elena, because of the video of the werewolves that was shot at the night they were on a run. Descent Elena returns to Toronto for her photography show with Clay at her side as protection. She is surprised by Philip, who knows her relationship with Clay is deeper than she's confessed in the past – curious to get to the bottom of it, Philip insists Clay stay with them at the apartment. As the two men sniff each other out, each with their own agenda, Elena tries to prevent her two worlds from colliding. At the art show, Elena is blindsided when Victor Olson, her former child abuser, shows up. Even more terrifying, he's now a Mutt. Philip, already loaded for bear, steps in to protect and defend Elena's honor, taking out all of his frustration and rage on a seemingly helpless Olson. Outside the gallery, Clay confronts Santos, threatening to kill him and end the uprising in its tracks, when a horrified Diane interrupts. Santos manages to escape just as Olson flees the gallery. The evening ends with Philip demanding the truth about Elena and Clay's relationship. When she reveals that they were former lovers and had been engaged, Philip storms out and Elena feels her worlds imploding. Settling Clay and Elena are at Philip's apartment and while they wait for Jeremy and the rest of the pack to arrive, Clay reveals to Elena that the Mutts are after her. Philip arrives back at his apartment and decides to propose to Elena. Elena rebuffs his proposal and secretly sneaks out to seek counsel from Logan. Logan decides to leave the pack, but after he is attacked by Karl Marsten and Thomas LeBlanc, he asks Rachel to take him back to Stonehaven. Under James Williams' orders, Daniel Santos and Victor Olsen head to Philip's apartment in search of Elena, and in the ensuing fight with Clay and Philip, Elena changes to her wolf form to save Philip. However, Santos and Olsen manage to drug Clay and capture him. Caged Jeremy and Nick meet up with Elena and convince her to return to Stonehaven to regroup. Meanwhile, Clay is tortured by Daniel Santos and his group of mutts. Santos reveals his original intention was to capture Elena and user her as a pawn to force Jeremy to relinquish his control as Alpha as per James Williams orders. Rachel brings Logan to Stonehaven, where Jeremy helps him to recuperate from his injuries. Meanwhile, Jeremy imprisons Elena to prevent her from meeting up with Santos. When Jeremy leaves to search for Santos, Logan frees Elena and she eventually meets up with Santos to find out what his demands are. Santos reveals his desire to mate with Elena in exchange for Clay's freedom. Elena captures Victor Olsen and convinces him to reveal where the Mutts are hiding Clay, and kills him in the process. Elena frees Clay and together they escape from the Mutts. Jeremy reveals to Elena that Clay bit her in order to save her from being killed by him. Ready James Williams directs Santos to recruit more mutts to attack StoneHaven. Logan takes Rachel to a motel and leaves her there in hopes of keeping her away from the coming battle but tired of waiting, Rachel leaves the motel and is captured by the Mutts, who use her as a decoy to start the battle to take StoneHaven. Just before the battle, Jeremy tells Nick that he knows where Nick's mother is located. Logan arrives back at StoneHaven to help Jeremy and the rest of the Pack fight the mutts. Elena is captured by LeBlanc, but is saved by Marsten, who has a change of heart. Believing that the mutts have the upper hand in the battle, Williams and Santos enter StoneHaven, but Williams disappears, and Santos winds up being cornered by the Pack. Elena kills Santos. The pack defeats the mutts, but instead of admitting defeat, James Williams confronts Jeremy and reveals his intention to take Elena. In the chaos of the battle, Rachel is kidnapped by James Williams who turns out to be Malcolm Danvers, Jeremy's father. Elena discovers the head of Philip and screams. Season Two This season The Pack will get some female visitors, when some witches come to them for their support. Tammy Isbell, Tommie Amber Pirie and Kiara Glasco are taking on the roles of Ruth Winterbourne, Paige Winterbourne, and Savannah Levine. Season Two premieres in 2015. While it finished airing the season on space, it is currently airing on SYFY. Bad Blood The pack continues to track down Malcolm, and Jeremy is forced to deal with the Pack Council. All whilst a new supernatural threat looms. Scare Tactics Jeremy keeps Malcolm alive to find Rachel Sutton. The new group is witches. They fail in their first attempt to take Malcolm. A meeting is arranged. They reveal a third group is after Malcolm. Hell's Teeth Having lost Malcolm, the Pack is forced into an uneasy alliance with a Coven of witches against a common enemy. But, when this new threat proves to be more powerful than they anticipated, and both the Pack and Coven suffer heavy losses in the confrontation. Dead Meat Elena awakens to find herself the subject of painful tests in a hidden compound run by a maniacal and powerful cult leader. Meanwhile, The Pack and witches must resort to dark magic in an effort to track down their missing members. Rabbit Hole In order to stay alive, Elena must guide Dr. Bauer through her first Change as the Pack and Coven try to figure out who Aleister is, and where his compound is located. Nine Circles Aleister casts a spell on Elena, forcing her into a battle against her own dark fears and demons. Meanwhile, Rachel is locked in a cage with Logan, struggling to come to terms with what he is. Clay and Paige must overcome their personal differences in order to find Aleister's compound. Bad Dreams When the new Spanish Alpha tries to blackmail Jeremy into murdering the Russian Alpha, the Pack has things under control until a surprise visit from Savannah upends their plans. Nick and Paige try to secretly meet Nick's mother. Dark Arts Aleister returns to Stonehaven as Clay where he convinces Jeremy to let the Coven complete her initiation ritual on the property. Meanwhile, Clay finds himself trapped in his unconscious, wrestling with Aleister and his own mind. Scavenger's Daughter With Aleister's Undoing spell activated, Elena, Clay, Paige and Nick try to find him at Clara's house, only to discover Aleister's sinister endgame for Savannah once the Undoing is complete. Jeremy helps Ruth delve into Left Hand magic in order to take down Aleister from afar, and Logan spirals into his own dark corner. Fine Temporum The Pack and Paige arrive at the Deplhi, but Aleister, Clara and Savannah are one step ahead. While Jeremy and his pack fight spelled guards to get to the catacombs, Aleister is already there trying to stop Ruth from killing him. Elena and Paige get to the catacombs first and the fight to stop the Undoing begins. Season Three Family, Of Sorts Willing to strengthen the pack’s power, Jeremy assigns Clay, Elena and Nick with recruiting North American mutts, but the attack of a werewolf hunter forces them to change their plans. Elena is approached by an actual werewolf family, the father of which makes a shocking revelation to her, he is her father. Our Own Blood Elena doesn't know what to make of the mysterious werewolf Sasha when he claims to be her father. Meanwhile, Clay readies Stonehaven for a possible attack from the Spanish by recruiting new Pack members. Right Behind You More of Roman's soldiers descend on Bear Valley as Elena struggles to convince Jeremy to protect her blood family against the Russian Alpha who's on a quest to kill Sasha. Meanwhile, Nick investigates what Roman and his werewolves have planned. A Quiet Dog Jeremy attempts to broker a deal to end the 30-year blood feud between Sasha and Roman. Meanwhile, Elena watches over Pack prisoner Konstantin, who tries to figure out her motives for protecting Sasha. Of Sonders Weight Jeremy faces the fallout of failed negotiations between Roman and Sasha, who, in other events, tells Elena the truth about abandoning her 30 years ago as she helps him back to health. Meanwhile, Clay and Alexei track down the victim of a young wolf's attack. Rule of Anger Elena and Clay team up against a deadly new foe as they attempt to save the imprisoned Marsten; while at the same time, Paige and Nick work together to figure out what is causing the magical outbreaks from Rachel's baby; and Katia does something desperate to save her family. On the Brink Nick, Paige and Rachel use magic to track Katia after she kidnaps baby Rocco; Elena asks Konstantin to meet with her at Stonehaven in order to discuss ending the blood feud and calling off the Russian assassin; and only more bloodshed results from Clay and Jorge keeping an eye on the Albino. Tili Tili Bom Jeremy abdicates his role as Alpha and acknowledges Elena as the new Alpha. Elena and Clay attempt to trap and kill The Albino but he tricks them and escapes. Nick and Katia survive having their car run off the road but are captured by two of Roman's men and taken to an old dairy farm to await The Albino. Jeremy sets his plan to infiltrate Roman's compound with the intent to kill him and with Roman dead Konstantin will be able to call off the blood feud. Nick and Katia escape the farm but while walking down a road a pickup stops and out comes The Albino and kills Katia. The Albino is also known as The Red Eyed Wolf. Shock the System The pack pledges loyalty to Elena. Sasha and Alexei go to bury Katia. Alexei argues with Sasha and runs off vowing to get revenge. Elena meets Sasha. While they're talking someone throws a knife at them. They chase after and split up tracking the Albino's scent. Nick tracked Elena and Sasha through their phones but the signals disappear. Meanwhile Roman Novikov has captured Jeremy. Constantine persuades his father not to kill him. Roman tells Jeremy he must confess that he and Sasha lured Roman to Stonehaven to kill him and put Sasha in Roman's place. Jeremy agrees after Roman shows The Albino torturing Elena and Sasha. Jeremy calls Nick on his laptop and confesses but hints where Elena and Sasha are. Constantine sends the other Russians away and lets Elena's pack into Roman's estate. Constantine frees Jeremy who kills Roman. Nick sends Clay and Alexei to rescue Elena and Sasha. Clay attacks The Albino. At Stonehaven, Constantine tell the Russian pack that Jeremy killed Roman and they are revenged. Back at the warehouse The Albino's twin brother stands by his body pledging death and vengeance to the packs. Truth, Changes, Everything Konstantin's pack kills some of Elena's wolves while Kane escapes. Elena, Clay, Sasha and Alexi hide in the old leather factory the Spanish Pack had used. Jeremy and Nick are locked in a cage in Stonehaven's basement. Konstantin declares his plan to take over and become the only Alpha in a worldwide pack. Elena sends Nick to protect Rachel and baby Rocco, and plans to rescue Jeremy. Elena, Clay and Alexi attack the guards at Stonehaven, but the Albino twin leads Jeremy away. They follow and see the Albino stab Jeremy in the eye. Clay attacks and the Albino taunts Alexi with his mother's death. Alexi throws a spike at the Albino, killing him. Clay, Alexi and Jeremy escape. When Nick and Rachel are attacked in her safe house, Nick kills his attacker and Rachel uses magic to snap her attacker's neck. Elena talks to Konstantin to try make peace. Elena had already initiated a plan to tell the world about werewolves. Sasha and Paige crash the Mayor of Bear Valley's press meeting. Sasha changes to a wolf and in the chaos a police officer shoots and kills Sasha. Konstantin and his pack leave for Russia. Elena burns down Stonehaven to destroy the records of werewolf bloodlines, names and locations. The surviving pack members are now free to make their own destinies. Specials InnerSpace Presents: Bitten Season 3 Special InnerSpace: After Bite A live after-show titled InnerSpace: After Bite premiered on Space on February 7, 2015, following the season two premiere. After Bite features hosts Ajay Fry, Morgan Hoffman and Teddy Wilson, discussing the latest episode with actors and producers of Bitten. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Cast |-|The Pack= *Elena Michaels - Laura Vandervoort *Clayton Danvers - Greyston Holt *Jeremy Danvers - Greg Bryk *Nicholas Sorrentino - Steve Lund *Antonio Sorrentino - Paulino Nunes *Logan Jonsen - Michael Xavier *Peter Myers - Joel Keller |-|Other Werewolves= *Daniel Santos - Michael Luckett *Karl Marsten - Pascal Langdale *Thomas LeBlanc - Curtis Caravaggio *Scott Brandon - Marc Bendavid |-|Humans= *Philip McAdams - Paul Greene *Rachel Sutton - Genelle Williams *Amber |-|Witches= *Ruth Winterbourne - Tammy Isbell *Paige Winterbourne - Tommie Amber Pirie *Savannah Levine - Kiara Glasco *Aleister Category:Bitten TV